


The Kids That You Never Can Kill

by childofmischief



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Angst?, F/M, Saps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 21:23:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11859930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childofmischief/pseuds/childofmischief
Summary: The war has come. Tomorrow, they could all be dead. So, they sit on the beach, at Camp Half-Blood, and talk.





	The Kids That You Never Can Kill

By this time tomorrow, they could be dead. They knew that as they sat with each other, watching the stars on Long Island. Percy had an arm around Annabeth, tears of happiness, of sadness, of everything in his eyes. He was happy he was here with his friends, he was sad it could be the last time. 

He hiccuped, bringing Annabeth closer. “I-I love you so much.” He whispered. 

She let out a water laugh, burying her head into the crook of his neck. “I love you too, Seaweed Brain,”

Leo looked to them, as he sat away from everyone else, his hands held tightly together in anxiety. His own eyes shone with tears, and he tried to wipe them away without anyone noticing. Piper, who was snuggled against Jason’s lean chest did, and held her arms out to him. “You guys are so sappy.” He complained, smiling to tell them he didn’t mean it. 

“It’s what we do best.” Percy said.

Leo looked around him, biting his lip. All of his friends were cuddled with their significant others, and he was alone, just as he always was. Jason noticed this, just like Piper had, and waved him over. “It’s the end of the world, man. Don’t sit over there alone.” He said, and after a second to mull it over, Leo shrugged and scooted over to his friends, Piper giving him a kiss on the cheek. 

“I love you guys.” Hazel said in a quiet voice. 

“I love you too.” Piper said, tears dripping onto Jason’s shirt, and he wasn’t sure if they were happiness or sadness. He figured probably both. “I could’ve have asked for better friends.”

“You guys never gave up on me.” Frank smile to himself. “You always believed in me.”

“You never gave up on us, and didn’t stop to save us.” Annabeth said. 

“You guys made me know I wasn’t useless.” Piper admitted. 

“If it weren’t for this, I never would’ve found love.” Leo whispered quietly, Piper and Jason looking at him, shocked. 

“Love?” Piper said, sitting up. “Who?”

Leo blushed, looking across the water, seeing something the rest of them couldn’t. In his mind, he saw the island, a woman, a beautiful woman sitting alone, waiting for him. She looked up at the stars, a tear running down her cheek. “I’ll be waiting, Leo.” She whispered. 

“That’s a story for another day.” He said. 

Piper left him alone, and they fell into a comfortable silence, staring at the stars above them, Percy looking at Zoë. He thought about those days, the days before the first war, even before Kronos came back and the betrayal from Luke was still fresh. He happily remembered the butterflies he got in his stomach whenever Annabeth was close to him. 

Frank held Hazel closer, not ashamed of the tears running down his face and into her big hair like his father would be. He had worked so hard to get here, to find her, and now, it could all be over. Tomorrow, he could be dead, she could be dead, they both could be dead. The last part wasn’t as bad as the first two, because if they died together, they would be together, heroes in the Underworld. He couldn’t stand the thought of leaving her alone, whether it be on Earth or in the Underworld. 

“Till the end, Hazel.” Frank whispered, and she nodded, snuggling further into him. 

Jason sat back, a sad smile on his face. The girl in his arms was the most unlikely match for him, yet Fate had other plans. She had memories of him that weren’t real, and yet, they happened. 

Leo leaned forward, looking at Percy. “Since we might die tomorrow, Percy, I wanna die knowing your story.”

Percy smiled, Annabeth holding his arms. He shrugged. “Look, I didn’t want to be a halfblood.”


End file.
